Take these broken wings and learn to fly
by Macka-57
Summary: Chris Colfer apprend à ses dépend que la vie peut basculer à tout moment. Attention: scènes violentes
1. Chapter 1

Chris venait de finir sa journée hebdomadaire de tournage. Cette journée avait été d'autant plus éprouvante qu'ils tournaient actuellement dans un petit studio sans air où la température avoisinait les 30°. Assis sur un petit tabouret dans sa loge, il enlevait les dernières traces de fond de teint qu'il devait porter à cause des projecteurs. Il observa une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir : il avait le teint très pâle et les traits tirés, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il dormait très mal ces derniers temps, et les harassantes journées de tournages n'arrangeaient rien.

Il se leva, se débarrassa des vêtements hors de prix de Kurt, et récupéra son jeans et son tee shirt, non sans soulagement. Les habilleuses adoraient habiller Chris comme s'il était une géante, mais porter un pull hors de prix par une pareille température était un supplice.

Quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte.

« Entrez », répondit Chris en récupérant les derniers effets personnels qui trainaient sur la table.

Amber s'exécuta, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Voir son amie aussi enjouée après plus de 8h de tournage ne manquait pas d'impressionner Chris. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et l'observa ranger minutieusement sa loge.

« Ca y est c'est enfin le week end ! » s'exclama t-elle en s'étirant de tout son long.

Quelques os craquèrent et Chris grimaça.

« - Qu'as-tu prévu de beau ce Week End ? demanda t-elle, toujours aussi souriante

- Je vais repasser dans mon petit appartement récupérer quelques affaires et après je retourne chez moi. Ma famille me manque, avoua t-il à mi-mot.

- Dommage que tu ne restes pas, Jenna, Mark, Léa et moi, on comptait aller au Coconut's, une boite qui vient d'ouvrir. »

Il se tourna vers elle et la gratifia d'un sourire remplit de regret.

« Une prochaine peut être ? De toute manière, le Week end prochain, on s'envole visiter Paris ».

Le regard d'Amber s'illumina, comme une enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Ca me parait si loin encore… » Soupira t-elle en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Elle se leva quelques minutes plus tard et serra Chris dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser. Chris savait qu'Amber voyait quelqu'un depuis plusieurs semaines, et rien ne l'emplissait plus de joie que de voir son amie heureuse.

Il récupéra son sac, prit son téléphone qui était presque déchargé et sortit de sa loge. Il souhaita un bon week end à toute l'équipe et sortit sous le soleil brûlant de Californie. Le vent frais rafraichissait sa peau en sueur et faisait onduler sa mèche. Il s'introduisit dans son véhicule, mit la climatisation à fond et posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Il sortit des parkings privés du studio et s'engagea sur la nationale. Après quelques kilomètres, il prit une petite route qu'il aimait emprunter en raison de la fluidité du trafic.

Il remarqua après plusieurs minutes de route un véhicule garé sur le bas coté, les warnings enclenchés. Chris ne s'y connaissait pas en mécanique, mais était toujours prêt à rendre service. Il se gara devant le véhicule et sortit.

Une femme était assise contre la portière passagère. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et paraissait fortement mal en point. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui cachait le visage. Chris hésita un instant, puis s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. D'une main hésitante, il tapota l'épaule de la femme.

« Ca va aller ? »

La femme se tourna vers lui, assez surprise. Elle avait le visage d'un blanc de craie et des yeux noisette profonds aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle.

« - Je… J'ai fait un malaise… Mon mari est parti me chercher un peu d'eau, murmura t-elle en montrant du doigt la lisière de la forêt qui se dessinait à une centaine de mètres.

- Si vous voulez, je peux rester avec vous jusqu'à son retour, proposa Chris qui était sincèrement inquiet. »

Chris lut une peur indescriptible naitre dans les yeux de la femme, qui se plissèrent avant de laisser échapper un torrent de larmes.

« Excusez moi, mais ca fait 30 minutes que mon mari est parti et… Je m'inquiète un peu, il a de graves problèmes de santé et… Il s'est peut être perdu… »

Un sanglot étouffé l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Elle replia les jambes sous son menton et posa son front contre les genoux. Chris avait le cœur brisé en voyant toute la détresse et la peur qui émanait de ce corps recroquevillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la forêt.

« Je vais allez voir où est votre mari, madame »

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le sous bois, avant de s'y enfoncer. Un silence de mort y régnait, comme si les oiseaux retenaient leurs souffles. Un fort sentiment d'appréhension s'imposa crescendo en lui. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta car il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Pourquoi l'homme était il parti dans les bois, laissant sa femme sous un soleil de plomb et mal en point, alors que la prochaine ville ne se trouvait qu'à 10 minutes ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il trouverait de l'eau ici ?

Chris fut tenté de faire demi-tour puis se souvint du visage décomposé de la femme et peur suintante de ce corps secoués de sanglots. Il était partagé… peut être ferait il mieux d'appeler la police ?

Un craquement retentit dans le bois, comme un coup de fusil. Chris regarda en direction de l'origine du son. Il vit une silhouette se déplacer à vive allure. Il se mit à suivre l'ombre et ses doutes se dissipèrent dans la course. Cette dernière disparue au détour d'un bosquet d'arbre. Le pressentiment de Chris revint avec plus de vigueur : pourquoi l'homme cherchait il à fuir ?

« Monsieur je ne vous veux aucun mal, votre femme s'inquiète » cria t-il.

Il s'arrêta au détour du bosquet, complètement essoufflé. Il posa les mains sur les cuisses pour reprendre son souffle et faire disparaitre le point de côté qui venait de se former, lorsque qu'il sentit un objet entrer en collision avec son épaule droite. Grimaçant de douleur, il esquissa un mouvement du côté et se retourna, faisant face à un homme muni d'une batte de base ball. Il était un peu plus grand que Chris, très épais, vêtu d'un tee shirt et d'un short. Son visage portait clairement les stigmates de l'animosité. Chris n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir, qu'un deuxième coup le heurta de nouveau à l'épaule droite qui craqua légèrement sous le choc. Il tomba à genoux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il eut juste le temps de voir une dernière fois le bleu du ciel déchiré par les branches des arbres, avant qu'un coup sur la tête ne le plonge dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Il reprit connaissance dans un monde de douleurs et de ténèbres. Il ressentait chaque parcelle de son corps de manière surréaliste. Son cœur battait en une cacophonie assourdissante qui aggravait chaque seconde la migraine qui lui dévorait crâne. Finalement, les ténèbres devinrent grises avant de se colorer progressivement en rouge. Il voyait la lumière filtrer à travers ses paupières closes et il lui fallut 2 bonnes minutes avant de réussir à les entrouvrir.

Il prit alors conscience du sol légèrement humide sur lequel il reposait et une odeur de moisissure vint lui chatouiller les narines. Un escalier en bois se dessinait devant lui, se terminant par une lourde porte en bois. Au périphérique gauche de son champ de vision apparaissait une étagère en fer rongée par la rouille. Quelques rayons de lumière apportaient un peu de luminosité à la pièce.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il se trouvait chez lui, sans se rappeler cependant de quelle manière il était rentré. Puis l'image d'un homme en colère lui apparu et il eut la chair de poule. Il tenta alors d'esquisser un mouvement de tête vers la droite, mais un élancement se fit ressentir, partant de la base du cou jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et il dut lutter pour qu'elles n'affluent pas en masse. Il attendit quelques minutes que la marée de douleur reflue, et tenta de se mettre sur son séant en serrant très fort les dents. Il fut prit de vertiges l'espace d'un instant, mais réussi à s'asseoir.

Il se trouvait dans une cave dont le sol était en terre battue, au plafond assez bas et tapissé de toile d'araignée. La petite lucarne qui éclairait faiblement la pièce était fermée par deux lourds volets en bois troués de part et d'autre. L'étagère contre le mur était remplie de conserves diverses, recouvertes de poussières. Manifestement, la cave ne servait pas souvent.

Il tenta de bouger mais son corps protesta et lui envoya des éclairs de douleurs. Il tâta de sa main valide sa tête et sentit une bosse à la hauteur du front, mais pas de sang coagulé. L'homme avait frappé suffisamment fort pour l'assommer, mais pas au point de le tuer. Il n'osa pas toucher à son épaule blessée qu'il avait grand mal à faire bouger elle devait sans doute être déboitée.

Cela le plongea dans de lointains souvenirs. Il avait 9 ans et se trouvait dans le verger de son grand père avec son meilleur ami d'enfance, Tom. C'était la saison des cueillettes et son grand père avait omis de retirer l'échelle adossé à l'arbre. Tom et lui jouaient : ils devaient monter le plus haut possible dans l'arbre. Chris était espiègle et s'était assis sur une branche du pommier, narguant son ami qui n'osait pas le rejoindre. En voulant cueillir une pommé oubliée, Chris avait chuté et il avait nettement entendu son bras se briser dans un claquement sec, telle une branche sèche. La souffrance engendrée lui avait paru durer une éternité avant qu'on lui porte secours.

Chris fut soudain ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix masculines et féminines, derrière la porte. Presque aussitôt, la peur s'immisça en lui, poison lent rongeant chaque parcelle de rationalité. La voix féminine se fit plus strident et Chris reconnu la femme aux cheveux noirs :

« - Je t'avais dit de faire attention Lucas, tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper aussi fort !

- Si j'avais agis comme prévu, il se serait sauvé aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent de courir ! Il a hésité à faire demi-tour, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque !

- Et alors ? étais ce une raison pour lui déboiter l'épaule ? Tu devais juste l'assommer !

- Une épaule démise ce n'est rien, crois moi, j'en ai remise en place plus d'une. Pas besoin d'aller chez le toubib', il va bien le gosse. Il ira mieux quand je lui aurais remise, c'est sur. »

Les voix se turent quelques instants et la conversation repris, plus calmement. Chris sentait toutefois la tension animer le ton de Lucas :

« - Et ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous a vu, mise à part deux trois oiseaux peut être.

- Y a intérêt, on risque la prison pour ça ! Mais... je ne regrette rien, termina la femme sur un ton rêveur

-N'empêche je ne pensais pas que ton plan fonctionnerai. La possibilité qu'il passe par là aujourd'hui et qu'il s'arrête était infime. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Chris, qui fut inondé d'une lumière aveuglante. Sa migraine se raviva et il porta une main à ses yeux. Deux silhouettes apparurent sur le seuil et il entendit la femme déclarer d'une voix étrangement cajoleuse:

« Tiens il semble que mon petit oiseau s'est réveillé »

La peur qui habitait Chris le paralysa dans son étau glacé. Il n'osa pas bouger, même lorsque les silhouettes descendirent les escaliers, mains dans la main.

Il tenta alors de reculer en prenant appui sur sa main valide, puis compris que c'était vain. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici et ce que lui voulait ces personnes. Mais il ne comptait pas se rendre sans résistance et sans réponse. Il leur jeta un regard assassin avant de lancer d'un air désinvolte :

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez vous ? »

Ils se lancèrent un regard interrogateur :

« Mon Dieu Elizabeth, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi mal élevé »

Chris trouva cette remarque déplacée, mais ne releva pas et continua à les bombarder de questions. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre que le couple l'intimidait. Elizabeth s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Malgré le contre jour, Chris voyait que ses yeux luisaient, trahissant un certain état d'excitation. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de s'adresser à lui comme s'il avait 3 ans :

« Chhhhut calme toi, ca ne sers à rien, tu vas plus te faire du mal qu'autre chose ».

Chris repoussa brusquement la main d'Elizabeth et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Répondez à ma question : qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Lucas se trouvait à présent derrière lui. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et le mis sur ses pieds. Chris tituba légèrement et l'homme le saisit par son bras valide pour le tourner face à lui. Chris lui arrivait à hauteur du cou et l'homme paraissait en colère : la veine de son cou ressortait.

« Espèce de sale petit insolent ! On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? »

Son haleine empestait le whisky et ses yeux étaient réduits à deux fentes. Mais Chris ne se laissa pas impressionné : il ne fallait pas que Lucas sente une quelconque faiblesse en lui.

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous osez me parler de politesse alors que vous venait de m'enlever ? Je ne vous permets… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme le gifla. Il resta quelques secondes hébété, avant de sentir une corde lui enserrer la taille et lui emprisonner le bras gauche. Il tenta de se libérer mais la douleur et la rapidité d'Elizabeth eurent raison de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que… »

L'homme le lacha et Elizabeth le mis doucement en position assise en susurrant à l'oreille :

« Ca va aller mon petit, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, l'homme lui avait déjà attrapé le bras droit. Chris ne put réprimer un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit ses nerfs protester. Elizabeth s'était mise à genou derrière lui et le tenait contre elle, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ferme les yeux, lui murmura t-elle d'un ton maternel

- Mais je ne veux pas… eut-il le temps de prononcer avant que Lucas ne lui fourre un chiffon douteux dans la bouche

- Tu auras les réponses à tes questions plus tard, pour le moment laisse toi faire, Lucas va s'occuper de ton épaule. »

Prit au piège, il ne chercha plus à cacher sa peur et se mit à sangloter doucement. Derrière lui, la femme fredonnait une chanson enfantine. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Les secondes lui parurent une éternité avant qu'une douleur insupportable ne le traverse et ne le fasse à nouveau perdre conscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris se tenait devant la fenêtre de la petite chambre, le regard lointain. Sur la petite table de chevet était posé un petit plateau rose contenant un verre d'eau et une assiette sur laquelle des pommes de terre rissolées ainsi que des morceaux de rosbif fumaient. Chris n'y avait toujours pas touché depuis son réveil, il y a 10 minutes. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses cauchemars où il fuyait ses chimères, et se retrouvait à chaque fois dans des endroits différents. La pièce dans laquelle il avait été transporté était visiblement une chambre de petit garçon qui datait d'au moins 10 ans. Le papier peint portait les stigmates du temps et de l'humidité. Mais le reste de la pièce semblait avoir été figé quelques années auparavant. Pas un gramme de poussière ne trainait sur les étagères remplies de peluches et de petites voitures , ni même sur la commode où reposait dans un cadre une photo.

Chris était perdu dans ses pensées, loin de cette chambre qui lui tenait lieu de geôle. Il pensait à ses parents et à sa petite sœur. Ils devaient être très inquiet pour lui, Chris n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis 2 ou 3 jours. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils avaient appelé la police…

Il sentit un courant d'air traverser la chambre et le fin fumet de l'assiette vint lui chatouiller les narines. Son estomac se mit à grogner, mais il ne voulait se résigner et accepter cette situation.

Pas avant une bonne explication.

Sa première rencontre avec ses ravisseurs lui avait permis de connaitre leurs personnalités. Cette chambre complétait petit à petit les pièces manquantes du puzzle concernant son enlèvement, mais il restait quelques zones d'ombres.

Il prit le cadre posé sur la commode et s'installa sur le lit pour observer la photo qu'elle contenait. En premier plan, on apercevait Lucas et Elizabeth plus jeunes, agenouillés dans l'herbe. Le bonheur rayonnait dans leurs sourires. Ils tenaient chacun par une main un petit garçon qui devait avoir 7 ans, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise devant l'objectif. Chris étudia le garçon de plus près : il avait les cheveux châtain clair et de grands yeux bleus.

Il n'eut guère le temps de décortiquer cette nouvelle donnée qu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer doucement à la porte. Il sursauta mais ne répondit pas, pris de panique. Le verrou cliqueta et il vit la poignée de la porte tourner.

Elizabeth apparu sur le seuil, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et des cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon. Quand elle vit le cadre que Chris avait dans ses mains, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Chris lui tourna le dos et posa le cadre sur le lit en soupirant. Des bruits de pas claquèrent sur le parquet, et il sentit le lit s'affaisser lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Un ange passa.

« Comment te sens –tu ? » demanda t-elle timidement

Chris ne répondit pas. Peu lui importait que son épaule était encore douloureuse ou qu'il mourrait de faim. Tous les deux savaient que le moment fatidique était arrivé.

« - Bon d'accord, je t'ai promis une explication… Tu vas l'avoir, mais avant fais moi le plaisir de manger un petit quelque chose.

- Je ne ferais rien tant que je n'en saurais pas plus.»

Une lueur de panique scintilla dans le regard d'Elizabeth et elle lança un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte ouverte. Chris se doutait que Lucas se trouvait dans le couloir, pour intervenir si nécessaire.

« Très bien… Et bien… c'est difficile à expliquer et je ne suis pas sure que tu puisses comprendre… que quelqu'un puisse comprendre… » Commença t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle prit le cadre photo dans ses mains tremblantes et le fixa tout au long de son monologue.

« Cette photo date d'il y a plus de 10 ans. A l'époque, Lucas et moi étions mariés et le petit garçon là…. »

Sa voix s'éteignit sous l'émotion, mais elle se ressaisit :

« C'est John, notre fils. Un vrai amour, un petit bout de chou plein de vie. Il y a 10 ans, mon fils allait sur ses 9 ans. Il était en primaire et aimait beaucoup l'école. C'était un petit garçon comme les autres, peut être un peu trop influençable. Un jour, j'ai reçu un coup de fil du directeur de l'école, paniqué. John avait fuit avec quelques uns de ses camarades pendant la récréation. Je suis arrivée aussi vite que j'ai pus avec Lucas et la police était déjà là. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi mal, John était un petit garçon encore si naïf, si fragile. Après une bonne heure de recherche dans le village, on a fini par retrouver les enfants dans un terrain vague en train de jouer. Mais John n'était pas parmi eux, car il avait eu peur d'être grondé et avait essayé de retourner à l'école par ses propres moyens. Les recherches ont duré jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit dans tout le village et même aux alentours, mais mon petit garçon restait introuvable. C'est à ce moment là qu'un témoin intervint pour raconter qu'il avait vu John monter dans une camionnette blanche conduite par un homme d'âge mur… »

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit en larme.

« Finalement, on fini par retrouver John dans un champ après plus d'une semaine de recherche. Mais il était trop tard, John était mort. Ce salaud avait abusé de lui avant de le tuer. Aujourd'hui cet homme est en prison, mais jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. »

Chris ne pipa mot, horrifié par l'histoire d'Elizabeth.

« Il nous a fallu du temps pour s'en remettre. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à avoir un autre enfant… J'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'en finir, mais je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'au bout, grâce à mon mari. Alors j'ai préféré me battre pour continuer de vivre. Et j'ai réussi à me raccrocher à la vie, tout allait beaucoup mieux, malgré la douleur. »

Elle tourna la tête pour fixer Chris.

« Et puis je suis tombé sur cette série, Glee. Et quand je t'ai vu… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mise à penser à John, à ce qu'il aurait pus être si on lui avait laissé la chance de vivre. J'ai recommencé à aller mal, j'ai fait une dépression. Et il y a quelques mois, j'ai croisé ton chemin par hasard. Oh je pense que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, tu étais avec des amies à toi. Et je me suis sentie bien à ce moment là, jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses de ma vue. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. »

Chris prit la parole pour la première fois :

« - Compris quoi ?

- Que tu étais en quelque sorte le fils qui n'était plus là. »

Chris se leva d'un bond, effrayé par cette révélation. Elizabeth l'observait d'un air affectueux et maternel.

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous m'avais enlevé parce que je vous faisais penser à votre fils décédé ? »

Elle ignora la question et continua :

« - J'ai commencé à te surveiller, à te suivre à distance. Ca me faisait un bien fou, mais Lucas a eu du mal à comprendre cette soudaine obsession pour toi. On s'est beaucoup disputés à ce sujet. Chaque jour qui passait, je me sentais à la fois bien et mal. C'est là que Lucas à eu une idée.

- M'enlever ?

- Exactement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que je me sente bien. »

Chris fit les 100 pas dans la pièce. Il comprenait petit à petit ce qu'il faisait ici et la peur augmentait crescendo.

« Comment avez-vous pus avoir cette idée… cette stupide idée… Je comprends que la perte de votre fils vous ait affecté, mais de là à enlever quelqu'un… Vous savez que j'ai une famille ? Des amis ? Et qu'ils doivent être très inquiets ? »

Elizabeth lui attrapa la main et la tira pour lui intimer de s'asseoir.

« - Ecoute, Lucas et moi savons tous ca. Mais nous sommes persuadés que tu pourrais vivre très heureux avec nous. Nous pourrions être comme une famille. »

Chris comprit qu'elle n'était plus elle même à ce moment là car ses yeux brillaient de folie.

« Vous êtes malade… vous êtes tout les deux malades » murmura t-il de dégoût.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'assombrit et elle le gifla.

« Je ne supporte pas que tu me parles sur ce ton. J'aimerai que tu sois plus poli avec moi, jeune homme. »Hurla t-elle.

Chris la regarda d'un air ahuri en se frottant la joue. La situation devenait de plus en plus incongrue. Il avait l'impression de prendre le thé avec le chapelier fou d'Alice.

Elle se leva, en colère et lui désigna le plateau du doigt.

« Et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger tout ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau. Et après tu iras prendre une bonne douche. Peut être que ca te calmera, John ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Chris complètement désarçonné.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris se trouvait sous la douche depuis plus de 20 minutes, se remémorant chaque détail de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une pièce de théâtre démente, où il serait le seul personnage lucide. Un tambourinement retentit contre la porte de la salle de bain et la voix de Lucas résonna:

« Dépêche toi, on part dans 15 minutes »

Il ferma le jet d'eau en soupirant, il se sentait si bien dans cette bulle de chaleur où il pouvait réfléchir sans entendre les voix d'Elizabeth et Lucas. Il craignait que la situation ne dégénère à n'importe quel moment. Ils avaient été capables de l'enlever, ils pouvaient très bien décider de le tuer ou même de lui faire subir les pires horreurs. A cette pensée, il larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les balaya de la main gauche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela. Il devait trouver le moyen de prévenir quelqu'un. Il s'essuya et vint se placer face au miroir pour observer son reflet.

Le garçon dans le reflet avait des cernes sous les yeux et les traits légèrement creusés, lui lançait un regard angoissé. Son épaule droite était enflée et d'une couleur bleue violacée. Il détourna le regard, dégouté de ce qu'il voyait.

Des vêtements propres trônaient sur un petit tabouret. Chris s'en saisit et les enfila. Ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille et Elizabeth semblait avoir pensé qu'il aurait grand mal à enfiler un tee shirt, ce qui expliquait la présence d'une chemise. Alors qu'il peinait à fermer ses boutons, il entendit une musique familière retentir et envahir chaque parcelle de la maison. Un air qui eut le même effet sur lui qu'un vent frais en plein été sur sa peau.

_When you call my name, it's like a little Prayer._

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there._

_In the midnight hour, I can feel your Power. _

_Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there_

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing.  
I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like Flying.

_I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm Falling, out of the sky._

_I close my eyes, Heaven Help me._

Les visages souriants de ses amis de Glee lui apparurent, et tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec eux défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il se rappela de la joie qui l'avait envahi lorsque qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il était retenu pour un rôle, et que ce dernier avait été spécialement écrit pour lui. De la soirée mémorable entre amis après avoir bouclé le pilote, des fous rire sur le tournage, des moments de doutes, des moments d'émotions, des moments tendres. De la fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de ses parents et les larmes de joie de sa petite sœur.

Ce trop plein d'émotion le frappa en plein cœur, et il resta de longues minutes à pleurer bruyamment. Il avait gardé ses émotions pendant trop de temps, et le barrage avait fini par céder. Il laissa son cœur saigner et sa vulnérabilité à nue jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, car il savait qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Quand il releva la tête, son regard était rempli d'une féroce volonté de s'en sortir. Il ne laisserait pas ces gens le séquestrer comme s'il était un pantin de substitution.

Il arracha un morceau de papier toilette et farfouilla dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain c'était risqué et il pouvait être prit à tout moment, mais peu lui importait. Il fini par trouver le crayon de Khôl d'Elizabeth et entreprit d'écrire lisiblement : « Chris Colfer- retenu captif- Elizabeth et Lucas ».

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne savait ni où il se trouvait, ni le nom de famille de ses ravisseurs. Il se contenta d'ajouter « John fils mort enlevé à 10ans ». S'il arrivait à remettre ça à quelqu'un du coin, la personne ferait sans doute le lien. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il plia la feuille, la cacha dans son slip, rangea le crayon Khôl et sortit. Le couloir était silencieux et il marcha lentement, le cœur affolé. Il arriva à la hauteur de l'escalier et observa ce qui se passait en contrebas. Elizabeth portait une élégante robe et Lucas était sur son 31. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction il devait avoir vis-à-vis d'eux : le prenaient-ils véritablement pour leur fils ou étais-ce une folie passagère ?

Elizabeth sourit en l'apercevant :

« Mon petit oiseau est tout beau, tout propre. Vient ici que je t'aide à fermer ta chemise. »

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de descendre d'un pas hésitant. Du coin de l'œil, Lucas lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de quitter la pièce.

Chris se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance et étudia le visage paisible d'Elizabeth, redevenue elle-même. Elle était comme une mine : elle pouvait à tout moment exploser.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle réarrangea sa chemise, lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et appela son mari :

« -Lucas tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui j'arrive » grommela t-il

Chris fronça les sourcils, soudain nerveux. Lucas émergea avec quelque chose dans la main. Quand il reconnu l'objet, Chris eu un rire nerveux : il s'agissait d'un collier pour chien. Elizabeth s'en saisit et s'approcha de Chris, qui recula d'un pas.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

En une fraction de seconde, Lucas se placa devant lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il saisit les bras de Chris et les plaqua contre son corps.

« Lucas doucement s'il te plait » murmura t-elle.

Chris n'osa pas bouger, paralysé par la peur et les bras de Lucas. Elizabeth placa le collier autour de son cou, et Chris se sentit complètement ridicule, rabaissé et humilié. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas l'utilité de l'objet. Allait-il le balader en laisse ? Cependant, il avait peur de poser la question et de voir les foudres de Lucas s'abattrent sur lui. Elizabeth brisa le silence :

« Tout à fait, il s'agit d'un collier pour chien. Mais celui-ci a une petite particularité. »

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite télécommande et il comprit ce qui allait se passer avant même qu'elle ne presse le bouton ou que Lucas ne s'éloigne de lui. Une brève décharge électrique le traversa et il dut se tenir à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Ils étaient vraiment malades.

« -Voilà ce qui se passera si tu tentes de t'enfuir. Je voudrais que l'on soit une famille normale et une famille normale, ca fait des ballades. Mais Lucas et moi avons peur que tu sois un peu… réticent. Nous sommes obligés de prendre des précautions.

- Vous pensez réellement que les gens ne vont pas se poser de question en voyant que j'ai un collier de chien autour du cou ?

- Si, c'est pourquoi tu mettras cette écharpe et cette veste » répondit d'un ton léger Elizabeth en lui tendant les deux vêtements.

Chris voulut rétorquer mais Elizabeth tenait la télécommande en évidence dans sa main, telle une menace explicite. La rage au ventre, il enfila veste et mit l'écharpe de manière à cacher le collier. Elizabeth lui tendit également une paire de lunette de soleil.

« Il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'on te reconnaisse. »

Une fois satisfaite de la tenue de Chris, elle lança d'un ton joyeux :

« Je vais démarrer la voiture ».

Elle partie, le laissant seul avec Lucas. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le saisit par l'écharpe :

« -Dernière recommandation : n'ouvre pas la bouche, n'essaye en aucun cas d'attirer l'attention sur toi.

-Vous croyez réellement que les gens ne vont pas se poser des questions si je me mets à me tortiller sur le sol ?

- Si, mais on peut toujours faire croire que tu fais une crise d'épilepsie.

- Vous avez réponse à tout. Mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit suffisant pour m'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide.

- Je sais, j'ai également pensé à cette possibilité. »

Chris entendit un cliquetis et sentit un objet dur et froid contre ses côtes.

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te descends, c'est compris ? Je te préfère mort que libre. Je préfère la prison plutôt que de revoir Elizabeth souffrir. Met y un peu du tien et tout se passera bien. Je n'hésiterai pas à te trouer la peau s'il le fallait, et les témoins aussi. Sache que je suis un très bon tireur ».

Le klaxon de la voiture retentit, et Lucas poussa Chris vers la sortie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris eut un sourire lorsqu'il sentit les rayons du soleil chauffer son visage. Il transpirait sous les couches de vêtements qu'il était obligé de porter, mais peu lui importait. L'espace d'un instant, le vent frais lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes a son cou et de courir aussi loin que possible de ses ravisseurs. L'envie de revoir sa famille le prit à la gorge, et quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il ralentit quelques instants pour savourer cet ersatz de liberté et repérer les alentours.

Il se trouvait dans une petite cour délimitée par des barrières blanches dont la peinture s'écaillait. Au-delà s'étendait à perte de vu un verger. Face a lui et à la maison, un petit chemin en terre serpentait à travers le verger pour se perdre dans un petit bois. Lucas le poussa pour l'inciter à avancer. Il pénétra dans le petit véhicule et ils démarrèrent dans la seconde qui suivie.

Chris enleva ses lunettes et appuya sa tête contre la vitre fraiche. Il observa attentivement le paysage se dérouler sous ses yeux. Après avoir roulé 5 bonnes minutes sur un chemin chaotique, la forêt vint remplacer la plaine du verger. Le bois était très fourni, et il y était aisé de s'y perdre sans repère. Après une bonne heure de route, ils débouchèrent sur une petite route nationale qui longeait la forêt. Ils traversèrent un village quasi désert, du fait de la forte chaleur qui y régnait. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un parking où seulement 3 voitures étaient garées.

Chris remis ses lunette et sortit. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas se déshydrater en moins d'une heure avec cette chaleur et les vêtements qu'il portait. Lucas lui lança un regard noir chargé de menaces, pendant qu'Elizabeth sortait du coffre un petit panier repas sur lequel reposait une nappe à carreaux. Un Van se gara à coté du véhicule et un jeu couple en sortit. Chris dû se mordre la lèvre très fort pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de désespoir. La jeune femme lui lança un regard curieux, avant de s'intéresser au contenu de son coffre.

Chris sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Lucas murmurer à son oreille d'un ton menaçant :

« _Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure_. »

Chris déglutit, et suivit Lucas et Elizabeth vers l'entrée du « Parc Honey », comme l'indiquait le panneau à l'entrée. Ils marchèrent quelques temps en silence dans les allées bordées de fleurs. Chris marchait en baissant la tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pourtant, les rares personnes qui croisaient son chemin le dévisageaient. Il avait tellement chaud que sa tête lui tournait, mais ses idées étaient très claires : coute que coute il fallait qu'il parte de cette maison. Il ne pouvait le faire maintenant car ses chances de réussite étaient trop minces. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à sortir sans attirer l'attention, et pour cela, il devait gagner leur confiance. Avec Elizabeth, cela pouvait être possible mais savait que Lucas ne serait pas aussi dupe. Il trébucha sur un caillou, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

« _-Ici, ca me semble convenable, s'exclama Elizabeth en désignant du doigt un bosquet d'arbre_

_- Parfait. Dépêche toi un peu, on ne va pas y passer toute la journée_ », gronda Lucas en tirant Chris par le bras. C'est avec soulagement que Chris s'assis dans l'air fraiche. Elizabeth déplia la nappe en sifflotant pendant que Lucas sortait du panier les assiettes en cartons, serviettes, couverts et Tupperware. Chris esquissa un mouvement pour enlever son écharpe d'où ils se trouvaient, personne ne les voyaient mais Lucas lui attrapa l'avant bras pour l'en dissuader. Chris marmonna qu'il avait trop chaud mais Lucas lui intima le silence d'un doigt menaçant. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, laissant à Chris la cruelle illusion qu'il était à nouveau libre.

Chris se contenta de mâchouiller un peu de salade composées en se remémorant le petit mot qu'il avait écris dans la salle de bain. Ce serait surement sa seule opportunité de le donner à quelqu'un. Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait rien faire car Lucas épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

« -_Elizabeth ?_

_- Oui Chaton ?_

_- J'ai très envie d'aller aux toilettes._

_- Lucas, s'il te plait… ?_ »

Lucas, qui entamait son 4ème sandwich, maugréa mais s'exécuta. Chris sourit intérieurement. Lucas récupéra la télécommande du collier (au grand désespoir de Chris) avant de se diriger en maugréant vers l'allée principale. Chris le suivi, passant devant le banc où était assis le jeune couple, tendrement enlacé. La jeune femme avait posé son sac à terre. Peut être que…

_« Tu vas te grouiller oui ? Ton envie n'a pas l'air si pressante que ca.»_ grommela Lucas en le poussant à l'intérieur des toilettes nauséabondes.

Chris s'enferma dans une des cabines et récupéra le petit mot écrit sur le papier toilette.

Il ne pouvait ni reculer, ni se permettre d'échouer. Il devait prendre des risques calculés, car il savait que s'il était pris... Il ferma les yeux et n'osa pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Lucas tambourina à la porte.

_« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?_ »

Chris mit le mot dans la poche de sa veste et urina rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit, Lucas l'observait, le regard mauvais, les sourcils froncés. Ses doigts tambourinaient rapidement contre la cloison du mur.

« - _Qu'est ce qui t'as prit autant de temps ? _

_- Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller dans les toilettes publiques_ » balbutia Chris, déstabilisé

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, excédé. Ils quittèrent les toilettes pour rejoindre Elizabeth. Chris ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire : mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il aperçu que le couple était toujours là. Le sac était à quelques mètres de lui. Il baissa les yeux pour réfléchir et soudain, Chris eut une idée : un de ses lacets de chaussures était défait. S'il pouvait s'agenouiller pour refaire son lacet juste à côté du sac, sans doute pourrait-il en profiter pour glisser incognito le petit mot. Le seul problème était que Lucas le suivait au pas. Il fallait qu'il arrive à laisser un peu de distance entre lui et Lucas.

Chris ralentit, persuadé que cette tentative était vouée à l'échec, mais à son grand étonnement, Lucas continua d'avancer. L'appel de l'estomac, sans doute. Chris veilla à ne pas laisser une trop grande distance et une fois arrivé près du sac, il posa un genou à terre pour refaire son lacet. Son cœur battait très vite sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il observa une dernière fois le couple qui s'embrassait, Lucas s'éloignant petit à petit de lui. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et il sentit son estomac faire des cabrioles dans son ventre lorsqu'il approcha sa main tremblante du sac pour déposer le petit mot. L'espace d'un quart de seconde, l'espoir l'enveloppa tout entier.

Et comme tout rêve, il vira au cauchemar.

Il sentit une décharge lui traversait chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Il s'arqua et tomba sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Il du se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'hurle : il avait l'impression non pas de brûler, mais d'être l'incendie. Etourdi et avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir, il se sentit soulever dans les airs, puis à nouveau jeté sur le sol. Un flot d'insulte l'inonda et il reçu un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, les mains sur son ventre meurtri, comme pour retenir la vague douleur. La tempête d'insulte cessa et il attendit sans bouger, les yeux fermés, retenant ses sanglots.

« -_Je suis profondément désolée, mademoiselle. Il a un grave problème de kleptomanie, il suit une thérapie actuellement._

_- Bon sang_, fit le jeune homme, _je vous remercie de l'avoir attrapé, mais je ne suis pas sure que vous étiez obligé de le frapper comme ca._

_- Il s'est jeté d'un coup en arrière et a été pris de convulsion_, fit la jeune femme, la voix chevrotante sous l'émotion.

- _Une petite crise d'épilepsie sans doute due à la trop forte montée d'adrénaline. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps. Dieu merci, elle l'a empêché de commettre son larcin._

_- Vous êtes sur que ca va aller ? Je peux appeler une ambulance_ ? demanda la femme, paniquée

- _Non ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le ramener à la maison. _

_- Je ne sais pas si on peut vous laisser partir monsieur. Je trouve que vous avez réagi de manière très excessive._» hésita le jeune homme.

Chris ouvrit les yeux, éblouis par la lumière, ses lunettes brisées gisant à 1 mètre de lui. Le jeune homme était en plein débat avec Lucas. Il voulut se relever mais n'en eut pas la force, tant la douleur était forte.

_« Ecoutez, mon fils est souffrant, j'admets que je n'aurai jamais du le frapper, j'en suis désolé. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée. Laissez moi le ramenez à la maison_, implora Lucas

Le jeune couple échangea un regard, visiblement partagés et confus. Ils étaient les seuls témoins du parc et Lucas les mettaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Chris entendit des claquements de talon et la voix d'Elizabeth résonna :

« _Mon Dieu, John_ ! ».

Elizabeth s'agenouilla à côté de Chris et lui caressa la joue.

_« Il va bien Elizabeth_. »

Chris ferma à nouveau les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait allongé sur le siège arrière du véhicule sans doute s'était-il endormi. Lucas conduisait et Elizabeth triturait nerveusement un mouchoir. La conversation de ses ravisseurs était visiblement très animée :

« _- Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? Imagine si ces gens avaient appelé la police ? Ils vont croire qu'on maltraite notre enfant !_

_- Tais-toi Elizabeth, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Heureusement, j'ai pus convaincre._

_- La décharge du collier était amplement suffisante pour l'en dissuader, _rétorqua t-elle

_- Le gosse a tenté de mettre un mot dans leur sac, il fallait que je fasse diversion et que je le récupère avant qu'ils ne le voient._ »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le véhicule.

«- _On ne peut pas lui faire confiance Elizabeth, et tu le sais très bien. Il faut se débarrasser de lui. _

_- Non Lucas. Je l'aime ce petit… On ne peut pas faire ca_ », sanglota Elizabeth

Chris sombra à nouveau et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans un lieu frais dont l'odeur lui était familière. Ils l'avaient à nouveau installé à la cave, le temps de décider de ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

Il resta un très long moment allongé à même le sol, sans bouger, attendant que la douleur se dissipe. Il passa également de longues heures à pleurer sa vie d'antan, sa famille et ses amis.

Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même s'il souhaitait recouvrer sa liberté volée. Et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de temps et de gagner la confiance d'Elizabeth et Lucas.


End file.
